Takaomi Saeki
| gender = Male | age = 22 | birthday = August 12 | height = 190 cm (6'3") | occupation = Homeroom/Mathematics Teacher | school = Easti High (former) | affiliation = Public Morals Club | club position = Advisor | family = Mother Stepfather Grandfather Grandmother (Deceased) | status = Active | first appearance = Chapter 1 | last appearance = |blood type = B}} Takaomi Saeki (佐伯 鷹臣 Saeki Takaomi) is a teacher at Midorigaoka Academy and the advisor of the Public Morals Club. He is the former bancho of East High and with his strength, managed to unite the Saitama Prefecture. Takaomi is the titular character of the series. Appearance Takaomi is a very tall, young man with short black hair. He is usually shown wearing a white shirt and tie or a suit. He wore typical delinquent attire during his time as bancho. During his trip to Hayasaka's home, he has his hair down and wears glasses with thin rims. Personality Takaomi is feared at Midorigaoka by most students and is known for being extremely strict and violent; so much that people are more scared and suspicious when he is uncharacteristically nice. His way of dictatorship is often questioned by the teachers but they respect and listen to Takaomi's decisions as he knows the most about how to run the school. He is also obnoxious and rude, which is suggested by the title of 'Ore-sama'. This is also shown when he stuffs a bunch of carrots in Mafuyu's mouth with a smile, fully aware of her hate for the vegetable. Known for being sneaky, he is arrogant and rude, as well as free spirited. Background In the past, his name was Gojo Takaomi and he was a strong and notorious high school delinquent. Takaomi also happened to be neighbors with Mafuyu. He is also the cause of Mafuyu's delinquent habits, where in the past, he had taught Mafuyu how to fight and defend, all to his amusement. When he moved away, his mother remarried and his name was changed to Saeki Takaomi. He is now the homeroom teacher of Mafuyu and Hayasaka's class. As well as once again being the next door neighbor to Mafuyu, in Strawberry Heights apartment. He more or less still behaves like a delinquent. (He's just more crafty about not being caught.) Nonetheless, his behavior and methods are often questioned by many. His superior strength and fighting skills alone has people questioning whether or not he is even human. It's heavily implied that he sleeps around with a lot of beautiful women, and he himself even admits to being a 'pervert'. And even claims that Mafuyu will become a pervert just like he did. He's also a terrible cook. Prior to Mafuyu's arrival, he had made a bet with the chairman of the school, Toshio Hanabusa, to double the current student body population. If Takaomi wins, he can claim the title as chairman, which he will give to his grandfather. If he loses, he will work for 5 years without a salary. Midorigoka was in fact owned by Takaomi's grandfather. Takaomi's grandfather was tricked by the current school Chairman (who is the father of the student council president) into signing the school to him. The Chairman's goal was to sell off the land. Unknown to the Chairman all the schools documents were hidden away (implied that it was Takaomi that did this) so the Chairman was unable to get the property rights and only had the power to operate the school. In order to get his grandfather's most important treasure back, Takaomi makes a bet with the Chairman. Thus the Public Morals club was born in order to help Takaomi against the student council. Relationships Kurosaki Mafuyu Their relationship is interpreted many different ways but mostly their relationship is of ex-Master and subordinate. Years before Mafuyu was a neighbor of Takaomi. Though it is known that Takaomi taught Mafuyu how to fight it is also shown that when Mafuyu was young she was the first one to approach Takaomi (seen in the sidestory: Gojo Takaomi's Weakness). Wishing to have a friend, Mafuyu would secretly follow Takaomi around until one day she was caught by Takaomi. Disliking children her age since he felt that all children do is cry and become scared of him because of his violent ways, Takaomi would try to get Mafuyu to leave him alone. No matter how he acted, Mafuyu would never cry and wasn't scared of his fighting (which Takaomi didn't find out until he met Mafuyu again in High School) and it seems that Mafuyu is actually Takaomi's weakness. It is also shown that Mafuyu would occasionally play games with Takaomi whether he was willing or not. So far, it is slightly/generally implied he somewhat romantically likes Mafuyu. Takaomi has stated that he fancies Mafuyu thus could not decide whether to drag her into his problems or simply allow her to live a normal life as he did not want to drag her into it any further more than he already had. Marika After hearing Marika's story and noting the similarities between them, Takaomi decided to help her. They did not get along very well (with his making up half of their plan without her permission), but by the end of Chapter 26, it is shown that Takaomi influenced Marika quite a lot, as she is now much politer and respectful. Takaomi mention that only reason he was helping her was because her worries reminded him of his own and with her power and money, she would be able to help him achieve a certain goal. While knowing of his ulterior reason for assisting her, Marika remains thankful for his help. Trivia *The Taka (鷹) in his name means hawk, and refers to his sharp-eyedness, while Omi ''(臣) is the name of a former province with the nickname of ''Gojo. *Takaomi is voiced by Narita Ken in the Drama CD, known for his roles as Sesshomaru in InuYasha and Hikari in Hikarian. *Takaomi ranked 6th with a total of 2097 points in the character popularity poll conducted by Hana to Yume in early 2013. Izumi Tsubaki stated that he is the type of person that people either love or hate, so she was happy that he got such a high ranking. She also mentioned that most of his votes came from older women. *His favorite food is all Japanese food, and his favorite alcohol brand is Kubota Manju ''(Sake) and ''Yebisu (beer).Oresama Teacher Manga: Volume 17 Character Profiles *His personality preferences are interesting people, and those who don't fall for him. *Takaomi's interests include video games. Quotes * (To Mafuyu Kurosaki) ''"That's right. Realize that you're weak. Even so... I was afraid for you. No matter how many times you went down... you'd get up and come at me. You were creepy gutsy. That... is your strength." ''Oresama Teacher Manga: Chapter 61, Page 26-27 References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Teachers Category:Public Morals Club Members Category:Delinquents Category:Bancho Category:East High Students